


Power Rangers Over Quartzer

by Androzani84



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androzani84/pseuds/Androzani84
Summary: 30 years from now, the world has been conquered by a tyrannical dictator. Multiple parties now travel back in time with various goals in mind concerning the dictator’s teenage self. Will he go down the same route their history dictated he goes down, or will enough of a difference be made to avert the horrible future?





	1. Back from the Future part 1

**_Los Diablos, 2049_ **

Overlord Valoris was escorted into the square of the town where his path to conquest had begun all those years ago. It had not improved much since his conquest. In fact, it seemed to have become worse, with the burnt out houses and skies turned red. Arguably, the best quality object in the town was the statue he had erected of himself to replace the fountain he hated so much. Said statue depicted his 17 year-old self, known then as Mitchell Withers, surrounded by the various Power Rangers that he owed his current position to. With that power, he had created a world free of poverty, free of segregation, free of crime. And all it had cost for perfection was the simple factor of choice, which he felt was a necessary loss to preserve the peace.

“Death to tyrants!”

It was a pity that not everyone agreed with his actions. Apparently people LIKED having the option to declare wars, kill animals and screw up potentially good tv shows. But on the other hand, Valoris enjoyed the chance to kill a few dissenters every now and then. It was good for loyalty reasons that these rebellions failed. Valoris stood in front of this dissident group, unflinchingly transforming into his Ranger form. It was a platinum coloured, heavily armoured, amalgam of several previous Ranger teams. “Dragon Sword!”, he declared, summoning the signature weapon of Megaforce Red. His powers had reached a point where he could call upon whatever Legendary Ranger weapon he desired. “Let’s dance, you punks.”, Valoris said to the dissidents.

The battle wasn’t even a challenge. He managed to take out over half of them with one slash of the sword. One idiot tried to grab onto the Blaster in his holster, failing to realise in time that said Blaster was thought-activated. After the ground troops had been dealt with (58 seconds, just 1 second longer than his usual time. He was getting sloppy), the fools tried attacking him with a giant robot. That was dispatched with one slash of the Dragon Sword, which generated enough force to blow the robot in 2. “When will you fools learn?”, Valoris growled. “I am more powerful than any army, navy or Air Force you can muster. Nothing will ever destroy me! Nothing!”

* * *

 

**_Resistance Base (formerly Mariner Bay), 2049_ **

“Did you get what we were after?”, Kelly asked her comrade Vincent. She was 17, pretty, half-Asian on her mother’s side, sporting a short hair and wearing a ruined shirt for an old band that was probably hot when her dad was in 1st grade. Vincent was a year younger, black, had close cropped hair and was dressed in a combat jacket, which he took off to expose the bright red shirt he had on underneath.

“Yeah, security was pretty easy to overcome. That prophet guy barely noticed me take these.” He opened the briefcase he had been carrying with him to and from the site of the heist. Inside were a pair of watch-like devices, in addition to a pair of gears that were designed to be compatible with the watch-like devices. One of them bore a silver-coloured stylised G, While then other resembled a pair of teeth on a yellow backdrop, at a 45 degree angle. “Once we take these babies back in time, we’ll make sure that Valoris doesn’t make any progress in taking this world over. Then all of the sacrifices our friends have made won’t go to waste.”

“But will you be able to live with yourself if you do this?”, another voice called out. Both Vincent and Kelly turned towards the source of the voice, who removed her cloak. Both of them knew this woman as one of their allies from the rebellion against Valoris that they had once been members of. But neither of them knew her real name; she always insisted on being referred to as “Ignaroma”. She was in her early fifties, with blonde hair that was beginning to turn grey. She was wearing a leather jacket of the kind that looked like it should’ve gone the way of IPods and phones with physical keypads. “I know both of you very well. Neither of you has to go through with this. You haven’t taken a life before.”

“Well there’s a first time for everything.”, Kelly retorted. “I thought you’d be on board with our plan, Ignaroma. We’re going to prevent Valoris from rising to power by stopping his threat before it can take off.”

“But are you really willing to do what you think I say necessary?”, Ignaroma asked. “If you let me help you, I’m sure we can come up with an alternative that doesn’t resort to murdering an innocent.”

“He won’t be innocent for much longer by the time we’re travelling to.”, was Vincent’s reply. “And don’t think you can simply follow us. We have the only working time machine in this period.” With that, he pressed a button on a remote, and the two would-be assassins and their acquisition were teleported into a pair of coloured jets (one bright red, one dark blue) which vanished into the temporal nexus.

“Or so you think.”, Ignaroma said quietly, pressing her own remote. This summoned a much larger time vehicle, which contained three smaller jets of similar design aesthetic to the two that Vincent and Kelly had used. She teleported onto the vehicle, which warped after the other jumpers, aiming for the same destination.

* * *

 

**_Los Diablos, 2019_ **

“Class, we have a new student today.” Was the first thing Susanne Dodds said to her class. She was a 30-something woman, with brown hair and glasses, dressed in a woman’s business suit “I’d like you to meet Mitchell Withers.” She indicated the boy standing by the whiteboard. He was very petite, with black hair and brown eyes, dressed in a red collared shirt. After the class had said “Hello” in their usual droning tone of boredom, she continued. “Mitchell, how about you tell us a little about yourself?”

The boy spoke up. “Hi, my name’s Mitchell, but you can call me Mitch if you want to. I just moved here with my aunt, who runs a clock repair shop. My hobbies include kick-boxing and aerobics, and my ambition is to do something that benefits the world in a way that makes sure everyone knows my name.”

After the class had been let out for the day, Mitchell tried to get out of there and make his way to his new home as quickly as possible, only to be accosted by a very hyperactive blonde guy in a blue hoodie from home room. “So, you’re the new kid, huh? What do you think of this place so far?”

“I guess it’s ok.”, was Mitch’s reply. “If I have any complaints about Los Diablos so far, it’s that that fountain is a total eyesore. I’d probably campaign to have it TORN DOWN.”

“I hear ya.”, the other guy said, reaching his hand out in friendship. “The name’s Dave.”

“Mitch.”, was the reply, as Mitchell reached out his hand to reciprocate the handshake.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to make friends with that guy.”, Mitch and Dave turned towards the source of the voice, a brunette in a yellow cardigan. “It’s not a friendship you can break off easily.”

“I’ll bear that in mind.”, Mitch responded. “And you are.”

“Britney.”, came the reply from the girl. “Perhaps we can help you get to your house safely. This town attracts a lot of thugs and unpleasant elements at this time of day.”

“As if on cue, a laser flew through the air, causing the three to flinch. They looked up to see two figures, an Asian girl and a black guy, neither of whom were students at the school. “That’s as far as you go, you murderer.”, The Asian girl said to Mitchell.

“We’re going to end this and avenge our friends.”, The black guy added.

Mitch was understandably confused. “I’m sorry, what’re you talking about?” The two transformed into spandex-suited figures, the guy in light red, the girl in dark blue. They prepared their weapons for another shot.

“Never mind that now. Run!”, Britney yelled, dragging Mitch along with Dave as the two began firing again. They made it out of the school and around the corner, where they were stopped by a middle-aged woman in a white cloak. “Do you mind? We’re trying to get away from a pair of maniacs with lasers.”

“That’s why I’m here. To help you escape those “maniacs”.” Was the woman’s response to Britney’s exasperation. She pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The four of them were teleported away, leaving behind two very bewildered pursuers, who quickly took off when they heard sirens heading towards their direction.

* * *

 

**_Nexus Hub_ **

“So what you’re saying is, those two come from a future where Mitch here becomes a tyrannical dictator, to make sure that Mitch doesn’t become a tyrannical dictator?”, Britney said, confused by what the woman known as Ignaroma had told them.

“Indeed.”, was the woman’s response. “And if they’re travelling back to this era to take out the dictator, you know what they have in mind.”

“So I’m gonna take over the world in the future.”, Mitch commented with slight indifference. “At least I’m doing something to change the world. Just a shame I have to become an evil overlord to do it.”

“You don’t have to be.”, Ignaroma told him. “I thought that if I could steer you onto a path that makes you something other than an overlord, then it would create a better future without any losses at all. A better future for you and your two….” Suddenly, she noticed that only Mitch and Britney were in the room with her. “Weren’t there three of you when I picked you up?”

“She’s right.”, Mitch realised. “Where did Dave go? None of us have been able to leave this ship.”

Britney thought it over and realised. “Does this thing have a control room? Dave’s always suffered from a weird excitement when anything that could prove his Sci-Fi shows right rears it’s head.”

And sure enough, Dave was in the craft’s control room, gazing in excitement at the controls. Ignaroma was not happy with him. “You’re lucky you didn’t mess with any of the controls before we found you. One wrong lever depressed could damage the functionality of this thing. And without proper materials, it could take months or even years to repair.

“I’m sorry.”, Dave said sheepishly. “It’s just that, you said this was a time machine, so I thought we could go for one trip through time. Nowhere too fancy, just a year or two.”

“You’d better humour him.”, Britney said resignedly. “Once Dave decides on something, he won’t give it up until he’s satisfied.”

“How did you get to be so wise as to the workings of this guy’s thoughts?”, Mitch asked, intrigued.

“We’ve known each other since we were in diapers.”, was Britney’s response. “My mom is his godmother.”

It was at this point that Ignaroma interjected to end this conversation. “Alright, I’ll take you on one trip back in time, and then you’ll go straight home.” With that, she moved over to the console and set the co-ordinates. “You might want to buckle up. Trips through the Chronal Nexus are generally unpleasant.”

And sure enough, everything started shaking, with the 3 teens making their way to a set of nearby chairs.

* * *

 

**_Summer Cove, 2017_ **

“Is this it?”, Dave said, disappointed. “This place looks like pretty much everywhere else in America from Blue Bay Harbour to Harwood County.”

“Maybe this button will give us something else to look at.” Mitchell said this as he reached out to touch said button, which was labelled “1PV”.

“No, don’t touch that!”, Ignaroma yelled. But she was too late. Mitchell and Dave were ejected from from the shi and ended up at ground level.

Mitchell immediately picked up a discarded newspaper and showed the front page to Dave. “Well at least we know for sure that this is the past.”, he said pointing at said front page.

Dave didn’t quite understand what he was indicating. “”Teen develops magic powers”? He has to be faking it.”

Mitch sighed. “No, the date.” He said, barely masking his annoyance.

Sure enough the date was marked “Feb. 11th 2017”. “Shame we had to go back to a day that was so lame.”, Dave moaned. “Instead of something cool, like Kennedy in Dallas, or the signing of the Declaration of Independence.”

“I’d look up if I were you.”, Mitchell indicated towards the centre of the city. Sure enough, a giant robot dragon was blasting a wave of energy into the ground, which blasted a fire hydrant/turtle creature, causing it to explode.

Then the dragon split into a smaller robot, a dragon, a dump truck, a bullet train and a dog, all of which ran off to somewhere Mitch and Dave couldn’t see. Then 5 brightly coloured people in spandex, similar to the two that had attacked them 2 years from now. But the blue seems to have mistimed his jump, because he ended up crashing into the alley, transforming back into a human being. “Man, I really need to work on my landings.”, he commented, thinking he was alone. But then he saw the other 2 people in the alley. “You guys saw that, didn’t you?”, he said, nervously.

“Don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone.”, Mitch assured him.

“Hey, I know that guy.”, Dave realised. He held up the paper for reference. “You’re the kid from today’s evening pages. It says that your name’s… Preston Tien. Am I saying that right? Tee-en?”

“Don’t worry, you’re saying it correctly.”, Preston assured him. “So I guess you two are from outta town. I mean, you seemed pretty surprised at what you just saw.”

Mitchell thought for a moment then responded. “Yeah, we’re very much new here. We only stopped by for a visit, but I think we’ll be on our way out pretty soon.”

As he said that last part, the Nexus Hub appeared above his head, taking its wayward passengers back before disappearing back to the future. Preston responded with a single “Weird”, before continuing with his life.

* * *

 

**_Across town, 2017_ **

A solitary cyclist was moving along the road, when he noticed that a car had managed to come me close enough to hit him. Bu instead of hitting him, it just stopped, as did everything else around him. Everything except a red-coloured monster resembling a demon. A monster that was walking up to him.

“It’s a pity that you showed such promise until this reckless driver came along and ruined everything.”, the creature said.

“Who are you?”, the cyclist said, terrified. “Can you help me escape this?”

“I am Vanger, Huntsman of Lord Chronos. I can help you escape your fate, but you must accept the power I offer you in exchange.”

“I’ll take it. Just get me out of here!”

“Very well.”, Vanger pulled out a a slightly oversized cog, with the image of a stylised Shuriken on it. “Take the power of Ninja Steel and become my soldier of destruction, Ironobi!”

He placed the cog inside the cyclist, causing him to cry out in pain, before transforming into a feral Shuriken/Ninja creature with a sword where it’s right hand should be, which moved out of the way as time started flowing again.

**_Los Diablos, 2019_ **

The Nexus Hub transmatted its 4 passengers down to the ground, before landing elsewhere and cloaking. Ignaroma was not happy with the 2 boys.

“Do you have any idea what you could have done if left to your own devices?”, she yelled. “If you don’t understand a machine, you don’t start pressing random colourful buttons. You’re just lucky that you didn’t change anything significant.”

As she said this, the creature that Vanger had created after they were gone came into the scene. He blasted a pair of passers by, a soccer player and a swimmer, trapping their visages on a pair of shurikens. It then placed them on it’s belt, next to several similar shurikens.

Britney was (rightfully) terrified. “Okay, what did you two get up to in 2017?”

“We didn’t do anything really.”, Dave protested. “All we did was talk to a Power Ranger. That’s hardly likely to do anything serious to history, like a different guy in the White House.”

“Though given what the situation of this country at the moment, I’d welcome that.”, Mitch added.

“As would I.” Mitch, Dave, Britney and Ignaroma turned towards the newcomer who had said that. It was a man in a black suit, carrying a briefcase. “Now now, down to business. That creature you see before you is an Alt-Ranger, an innocent who has been corrupted into a monster by the power of a Legendary Ranger team. These creatures serve a group known as the Disciples of Chronos, who intend to replace Dictator Valoris with a puppet they can control.”

“How do you know all this?”, Britney asked the man.

“Stay away from him.”, Ignaroma insisted. “That man is Dictator Valoris’ personal retainer, Gray. If he’s here, then he’s clearly up to no good.”

Gray stopped her there. “I am here to help young Mitchell here achieve his destiny. His friends too, if he so desires.” He opened the briefcase he was carrying to reveal 3 wristwatch-like devices, each with a coloured cog next to them(one red, one blue, one yellow). “These are the QuartzMorphers. They will allow you to transform into the Over Quartzer Rangers, simply by saying “Nexus Future, Now”. I would recommend you take them before the Alt-Ranger gets away.”

Taking the hint, Mitch, Dave and Britney picked up the QuartzMorphers and the cogs and put one each on their wrists. They then set the cogs inside their morphers and pressed the green button. “Nexus Future, Now!”, they all yelled. With a flash, they were dressed in their Ranger outfits, which were identical except for their helmet patterns, colours and numbers. Mitch’s had an Eagle pattern, a red colour scheme and a number 1. Dave’s had a Whale pattern, blue colouration and a number 2. Finally, Britney’s had a Tiger pattern, a yellow outfit and the number 3.

Mitch proceeded to do a pose. “Over Quartzer, Red Ranger!”

Dave followed his lead. “Over Quartzer, Blue Ranger!”

Britney was last in the queue. “Over Quartzer, Yellow Ranger!”

Then the three of them said in unison. “Riding the winds of time! Power Rangers, Over Wuartzer!”

As Ironobi growled in confusion, Vanger was watching from the shadows. “So, the young Valoris has taken his first steps towards conquest. I’ll soon stop that! He threw a pile of miniature models into the air and shot them with a disk containing the kanji for “growth”, fired from his gauntlet. “Giga-Drones, attack!”

The now human-sized figures came to life and landed near Ironobi, who looked around with startled shock, before composing himself and grunting to indicate that they should follow him.

“Where did those guys come from?”, Britney asked.

“Fight now, ask questions later.”, Mitch insisted, drawing his blaster and red figuring it into a sword. The 3 ran into battle, with Dave and Britney fighting the Giga-Drones and Mitch clashing with Ironobi. Despite Mitch being able to fight back, Ironobi used the shurikens he had created to give himself new powers, such as passing through solid objects like they were water, or moving incredibly fast.

Eventually, Gray spoke up. “Rangers, call your special weapons.”

“Special weapons?”, Dave said confused. As he said this, he accidentally touched his belt buckle, summoning a giant cannon. “Whoah! This is so cool. Guys, touch your belts.”

“Ok.”, the two responded, doing as he said. This summoned their own weapons: a sword for Mitch and a Bo staff for Britney.

“Man, this is unbelievable.”, Mitch said quietly, before yelling “Let’s do it guys. Falcon Saber!”

“Whale Cannon!”, Dave yelled.

“Tiger Bo!”, Britney added.

They continued the fight, using their individual weapons to easily take out the Giga-Drones, leaving Ironobi all alone.

“All right, lets combine these babies.”, Dave suggested.

Sure enough, the three weapons came together, with the Saber connecting to the underside of the cannon and the Bo clipping onto the top.

“Quartzer Launcher! Lock on target! Fire!” The Launcher released a massive wave of energy that hit Ironobi head on, knocking him down. Then the 3 turned towards Gray, with Britney asking “Why did you help us? We’re trying to stop your Dictator from taking control.”

“I helped you because fate foretold that I would come to help the young Mitchell Withers begin his destiny.”, was all Gray had to say. “And that the Rogue Rangers Vincent and Kelly would show up to confront you after your initial victory.”

“What did you say?”, Ignaroma asked, concerned. But instead of answering, Gray merely walked off, vanishing as he did so. Sure enough, the other two, still transformed, appeared on the scene.

“Looks like Valoris is starting to take shape already.”, Kelly notes, seeing the 3 new Rangers. “Is this your doing, Ignaroma? I thought we were friends.”

“It doesn’t matter.”, Vincent commented. He took out the cog with the yellow teeth emblem and inserted it into another slot on his morpher. “Let’s just power up and take them all out here and now.” He closed the slot and pressed a button marked “Sync”. “Unleash the Power! Dino Charge!” Vincent’s costume transformed, now having armour reminiscent of a dinosaur, with a silver shoulder pad on his left shoulder, a velociraptor molded into his helmet and a armour resembling the emblem over his chest. The belt had also changed, with the weapons changing to a yellow khaki gun resembling a T-Rex and a sword in the other slot. Kelley’s outfit now looked much the same, but with a parasaurolophus mold.

“This could be a problem.”, Mitch commented.

With all attention focused on the two newcomers, no-one noticed Ironobi’s fingers twitching….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this opening 2-parter will be a tribute to the most recent series (Ninja Steel) just like Kamen Rider Zi-O’s first two-parter focused on their most recent series (Kamen Rider Build). Accordingly, there a few homages in this episode.   
> \- The date give new in the newspaper is the day that “Prest-o Change-O” aired in the US on Nickelodeon. The monster described is Slogre, the MotW from said episode.  
> \- Preston mis-timing the fall recalls how in the first couple of episodes, Preston was something of a klutz (screwing up his magic trick in the first episode). 
> 
> Ignaroma isn’t a new character, and her identity will be revealed eventually, but for now, the character’s name will be left out of the characters list.


	2. Back From the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch’s team discovers that Ironobi can’t be killed as easily as he appeared to be.

Mitch, Dave and Britney looked at their two pursuers, who had transformed into armoured versions of unfamiliar Rangers. Mitch was the first to try and diffuse the tension. “Vince, Kelly, you don’t want to do this.”

“Nothing would please me more.”, was Vince’s reply.

“This is for all the friends and allies your going to take out.”, Kelly added, readying her weapon, a velociraptor shaped spike. Vince had a similar weapon, only shaped like a parasaurolophus.

But before either of them could fully begin to attack, Ironobi got back up from the ground and resumed attacking. Vince and Kelly tried attacking, but he merely blocked and avoided their attacks by using his power stars.

“I thought we took this guy out already.”, Dave complained. Then he turned to Ignaroma. “How is he still around?”

“I honestly have no idea.”, she answered. Then Ignaroma turned towards Gray. “Did you have something to do with this?”

“Nothing at all Ignaroma, if that is your real name.”, Gray responded. “The Altrangers can only be destroyed using the powers of the team that they share their powers with. Going by this one’s appearance and use of ninja stars, I’d say that his power comes from the Ninja Steel Rangers.”

Suddenly, Mitch stopped fighting and de-morphed. “I have an idea.” He began running to the bus station. Vince and Kelly tried to follow him, only for a pair of police ars to cut them off.

“I may have neglected to mention one thing.”, Gray said with a smug grin on his face. “I may not have revived the Altranger, but I did provide the local police with likenesses of the two terrorists who attacked the high school.”

The officers emerged from the cars, guns pointed at Vince and Kelly. “Freeze! Take your helmets off and lay all weapons down on the floor.”

Vince prepared to attack, but Kelly stopped him. “We don’t need to have the cops as our enemies as well. Let’s just turn ourselves in quietly and hope for leniency.” She demorphed and payed her QuartzMorpher down on the ground. “We surrender. You can stand down. We’ll go with you quietly.”

Vince, going against every instinct in his body, followed his partner’s lead. “Me too. So take us to prison and we won’t hurt any of you.”

As the two would-be assassins were led away by the police, Gray turned towards Dave, Britney and Ignaroma. “One more word of advice. The Altranger can only be destroyed in the year it was created, which has always been the year that the Ranger team it has subsumed was formed. Remember this well. I won’t help you again.” And with that, he was gone.

“You call that help?” Britney yelled, as Ironobi moved in for another battle, which was soon joined by Dave.

* * *

 

**Summer Cove, 2019**

After a 10 Mile bus ride out of town, Mitch got off at the first station in Summer Cove, to find a blonde girl in a pink shirt standing in the direction he was trying to walk towards. “Do I know you?”, he asked, confused.

“Not from your point of view, but from mine, we met two years ago.”, the girl replied. “Time travel, it’s all relative.”

Mitch was obviously confused. “So you’re saying that, in my future, I’m going to meet you in my future, which for you is your past?”

“Pretty much.”, was the response. “But to keep our introduction simple, my name’s Sarah. I’m a friend of Preston, the guy you met on your trip to 2017. He can’t be here right now, but he told me to give you this.” Sarah pulled out a cog, identical to the one that Mitch used to power his Morpher, but with a Ninja Steel logo on it. “It’s the same source that that monster is using to derive his power from. If you take this back to 2017, you can use it to defeat him. Then you have to give the cog that appears to Preston, so that he can give it to me to give to you right now.”

“Okay, Okay, I get the point.”, Mitch nodded, taking the cog. “Is there anything else I should know”

“Just one more thing.”, Sarah said. “Tell 2017 Sarah I said hi.”

Mitch nodded at this before walking off. He then picked up his QuartzMorpher and pressed the call button. “Dave, Britney, I found out how to beat this thing.”

“So did we.”, came the voice on the other end. “In fact, we got Ignaroma to take us to you to save time in getting you back here.” Sure enough, the Nexus Hub appeared overhead and beamed Mitch up to it, before departing for the past.

* * *

 

**Summer Cove, 2017**

Ironobi was still getting used to his new powers. In order to fully use them, he would need to find people to drain attributes from in order to create new power stars to fully unleash his power. Soon enough, he found a tennis player who took one look at him and got terrified. But before Ironobi could claim his first victim, 3 of the Power Rangers showed up; the Red, Blue and Pink Rangers, to be exact.

“Wow, Galvanax must be sinking really low to attack civilians.”, the Pink one noted.

“I don’t know guys, I know Galvanax and this guy doesn’t seem like his type.”, The red one said in response. “Not to mention they already sent one down this week.”

“Well wherever this guy came from, he’s still going down.”, the blue one declared, bringing out his sword. “Element Star, Ninja Metal Attack! The sword sent out a chain, which Ironobi countered by bringing out his own to block it. Then he sent a wave of fire along it, knocking Blue back.

“We’ll take it from here.”, a voice cried out. Everyone turned towards the source. It was a couple of kids, two of whom Blue seemed to recognise.

“Hey, you’re the guys from a couple of hours ago.”, he noted.

“We’ve brought a few tricks to help us beat this guy.”, Mitch noted. The three reach for the devices on the wrists, declaring “Nexus Future, Now!” With a flash, they were transformed into the Over Quartzer Rangers.

“No way!”, Pink said with shock. “Those guys are Rangers too?”

“That right.”, Mitch replied. “But we have a few tricks of our own.” He pulled out the Ninja Steel cog and locked it into his Morpher, before pressing the button in the position where he had seen Vince press down earlier. “It’s Morphing Time! Ninja Steel!” Just as happened to Vince earlier, Mitch’s Ranger form was surrounded in armour similar to Ninja Steel Red, in addition to a replica of the original belt, complete with weapons. The real Ninja Steel Rangers began to collapse, reverting to their civilian forms with their Power Stars vanishing. Mitch ignored this for now, instead pressing another button on his QuartzMorpher. “Synchronise!”

Dave and Britney pressed their Synchronise buttons, saying “Ok!” This caused them to gain similar armour to their friend, only altered to match their colours and the “shurikens” on their visors being personalised, like the team who’s power they were borrowing.

* * *

 

As Ironobi looked on confused, Vanger watched from the shadows, musing “So, looks like he showed up faster than I was anticipating. I’ll have to hide this before -”.

“Before what?”, Vanger turned towards the source of the voice. It came from his comrade, Stoica, a blue creature resembling a traditional angel, only with the halo fused to her cranium. He dreaded hearing her smug voice during his operation. “Looks like you’ve failed to even accomplish a single task, Vanger. Grimlon won’t be pleased at all.”

“Shut it, Stoica!”, Vanger rebutted. “I don’t exactly see you trying to accomplish anything other than laugh at my expense.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.”, Stoica said, waving her finger. “I’ve already found my first target in the year 2011. In fact, I merely stopped to see if you were making my job redundant. And it turns out, I’m glad that you’re keeping me in business. Well, toodloo.” With that, she entered a temporal portal and transferred to 2011.

* * *

 

Back in the fight, Mitch’s team were managing to get the upper hand on Ironobi, before he shot out chains to wrap them up in. But Britney was quick to think of a way out of this. “Let’s use the Element Stars’ Fire mode to turn these chains against him.”

“It’s worth a shot.”, Mitch nodded, as did Dave. With great effort, the three reach for the Element Stars and set them on their Ninja Star Blades. “Element Star, Ninja Fire Attack!” The flames spread down the chains, knocking Ironobi back and freeing them from his chains. They then powered down to their regular form and formed the Nexus Cannon, this time loading the Ninja Steel cog onto the back. “Fire!” The cannon shot at Ironobi for the second time from their perspective, this time blowing him to pieces, with the power cog dislodged and drained of the dark energy. Mitch went to pick it up, when Vanger appeared from the shadows. “Who are you?”

“I am Vanger, disciple of Lord Grimlon’s Brotherhood of Chronos, and I’ve placed too much on this Altranger for you to ruin it.” Vanger took out his growth disc, loaded it onto his wrist gauntlet and fired at Ironobi’s remains. The disc spun around, creating a ring of energy that that reassembled Ironobi around his power cog, and made him a giant. “Try blasting this with your canon, Dictator.”, Vanger laughed, before teleporting back to his base.

Britney pressed the call button on her QuartzMorpher. “Ignaroma, that thing just became really big. What do we do?”

“Don’t worry.”, The voice on the other end replied. “When I took the Nexus Hub, I also took a trio of prototype Zords from Valoris’ arsenal. But at the moment, I can only get the Red one working.”

“It’ll have to do.”, Mitch said over the conversation. He then pressed a button on his QuartzMorpher and shouted “Falcon Launcher, Go!”

From the Nexus Hub, the red Zord, Falcon Launcher, took off from its storage bay and flew to where Ironobi was attacking. Well, he was mean to to be attacking, but looked more like he was having an invisible boxing match. Mitch jumped into Red Launcher and depressed a lever he saw in front of him. “Red Launcher, convert to Hyper Mode, now!”

Responding to his command, the Falcon-like jet split apart the nose one to reveal A head, with the two halves becoming arms and the jet engines becoming legs. The newly-transformed robot landed on the ground, with Mitch declaring “Red Launcher, Hyper Mode, Complete!”

Facing Ironobi, Red Launcher managed to land a few punches and kicks, with the Altranger responding with a few strikes of its sword. Eventually, Mitch decided to end the fight there and then. “Red Launcher, begin Final Attack! Flying Spin Kick!” Red Launcher jumped into the air, rotating at high speed before crashing into Ironobi, vanquishing him for good. The cog that had been powering him landed on the ground, the dark energy totally gone. Elsewhere, a cyclist narrowly avoided a collision with an oncoming car, instead crashing harmlessly into a lamppost.

* * *

 

Back on the ground, Britney was talking to the now powerless Ninja Rangers, none of whom could remember anything that had just happened, nor anything of their time as Rangers. “So you have no idea who we are at all?”, the Yellow Ranger asked.

“I don’t even know why I came here.”, The formerly Red - Brody - replied. “I only have a vague idea of who those guys are.”, he added, pointing to the other two former Rangers.

As Brody decided to go for a walk and see what else he could remember, Mitch teleported down and went over to Preston and Sarah. “I need one of you to look after this.” He gave them the cog that had dropped from the Altranger’s chest. “I came back from a future where you gave my younger self this cog. Look for me at the Summer Cove bus station on the 10th of February at 7 o’clock. Preston, you’ll be preferable in that situation, but I’d recommend giving this to Sarah, just in case.” He handed this to A nervous Preston, before teleporting back to the Nexus Hub with Dave and Britney.

* * *

 

**The Edge of Time**

Vanger was scared for his continued existence. “No Master Grimlon. Spare me, Please!”

But his gold masked, purple robes superior shot him with lightning. “You incompetent. I send you out to find a new ruler for us to control. Instead all you bring back is a report of failure.” Then Grimlon ceased his electrocution of his subordinate. “However, I’ll spare you for now. Good subordinates are hard to find, especially with a new Ranger team popping up like germaniums. I can only hope Stoica brings back good news.”

* * *

 

**Nexus Hub**

“Okay, I have a few questions.”, Dave said to Ignaroma on the way back. “One, why didn’t the Ninja Rangers remember anything after the battle. And two, how was Mitch aware of what his Zord’s command codes were?”

“Oh the second one’s easy.”, Mitch answered. “I’m going to design these things, so I thought of a code I would use.”

Ignaroma coughed. “I believe he was asking me the questions. Anyway, in response to your first question, it seems that whenever two copies of a Ranger power, like the Ninja Power Stars and that Altranger, meet, they both begin to lose power until they both die. You introduced third form of power in the form of that cog, so the Morphing Grid shut off the Ninja Rangers’ link to it. It also seems to have altered history so that the battles that team fought never existed.”

“Is there anyway to restore them?”, Britney asked.

“Only by gathering all the Ranger powers in existence together.”, was the reply. “Doing so allows the one who does so one wish that Reality will be altered in order to grant. That’s how Valoris took power in the first place.”

“So that means I’m gonna end up getting more Ranger powers than this one?”, Mitch enquired, worried with what was being insinuated.

“With the Brotherhood of Chronos running rampant, I’m afraid so.”, Ignaroma said, solemnly. “For now, I’ll take you back to your own time and keep an eye on things for when they do show up.”

“And while we’re going back, Mr. Dictator here can think of ways to get our Zords online faster.”, Britney said jokingly, indicating Mitch.

“I’m not sure that’s how it works.”, Mitch responded as the ship set a course for 2019.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, more Ninja Steel references in this chapter, which I shall now list. 
> 
> Sarah being the one to talk about time travel calls back to how she herself went on a time travelling quest in the first Christmas special. 
> 
> The 3 Rangers who show up to battle Ironobi are the ones who morphed in the first episode. 
> 
> Mitch’s Zord fighting on its own homages how the Robo Red Zord would often fight on its without the other Zords, namely against Slogre, the Robo Rider and Cleocatra. 
> 
> Aside from that, the motifs for this fic’s Ranger team are inspired by Liveman, while the the Red Launcher I imagine is a cross between the Dragon from Dairanger and the High Octane Megazord From RPM. How it’s inspired by the latter will be seen next time.


	3. Day of the Samurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the last chapter, Dave tries to quit being a Ranger, only for an incident with Britney’s pen pal to lead to him coming back.

**Los Diablos, 2019**

“What do you mean you’re planning to give this up?”, Mitch said with shock.

“You heard me.”, Dave replied, in an uncharacteristic serious tone. “In order to bring the Ninja Rangers back, we’re gonna have to take away all the other Ranger teams to do it. What if that leads to one of the aliens or robots or demons that they should stopped ends up conquering the Earth?”

“Well like you said, the Ninja Rangers are gone, and I don’t see giant statues of Galvanax or Madame Odious all over the place.” Mitch countered.

“How do we know that will happen for all of them? I’m better off just giving up on this whole thing. Hopefully, the craziness will just go away then.”

But as he said this, the Principal entered. “Good morning, class. I’m sorry to tell you that your teacher has left at short notice to care for a distant relative. Luckily, we managed to get a willing replacement who was easily available. I’d like you to meet your new teacher, Mr. Gray.”

Mitch and Dave were shocked by this announcement. Sure enough, Gray was the new teacher being introduced. “Thank you, Principal.”, he said cordially, subtly urging the man to get out. “Good morning, everyone. Now I know that my predecessor probably spent time yesterday going over the lesson plan for the semester. However, owing to the difficulties involved in bringing in a new teacher with a different schedule, a new one will have to be drafted. So for now, I’m going to be spending the time trying to get to know all of you wonderful students, such as you(indicating Mitch), you(indicating Dave) and -”. He tried pointing to Britney, only to see an empty chair. “I see we have a missing person today?”

It was Mitch who decided to field that one. “Britney told me to tell you, well not you, but you get what I mean, that she had to go and see a friend at the train station. She’s coming in from Panorama City.”

* * *

 

**Outside Panorama City, 2011**

Stoica had just left Vanger back in 2017 to see to his failed scheme. Now she would proceed to win over her acquired target in this period. Finding him didn’t take long. Her target, a young man named Lee, was standing outside someone’s farm, about to smash the fence in a rage. He was dressed in an overcoat and a Stetson hat. “What’s the matter, darling?”, she asked in a faux-sweet tone.

“Nothing seems to be going my way at all.”, was the answer she received. “I drop out of school, I get kicked off the swim team, and I get turned down at a kindergarten. Now the old coot who runs this place says that he doesn’t want help any more. Everyone calls me a loser, with no chance of going anywhere in life.” He smashed his clenched fist against the fence. “I’ll show them what I can do. I’ll show them ALL!”

“Well said.”, was Stoica’s reply. “I can help you go somewhere you can succeed, with everyone who ever belittled you crushed beneath your heel.” She pulled out a Dark Power Cog. “And all you have to do is accept the power I give you. The Power of a Samurai.”

Lee, his eyes clenched shut with anguish, stood up and turned around towards her general direction. “Okay, I’ll do it. Just give me the power already.”

“Ok then.” Stoica put the Cog inside him. “And if you see people matching these profiles,(she transmitted images of Mitch, Dave and Britney into his brain through telepathy) I want you to destroy them.”

Elsewhere, a red ranger had finished saving a child from a group of red, tentacled creatures in yellow tunics. Then he felt strange, with his powers vanishing. Then he simply dismissed the whole experience as a headache and walked home.

* * *

 

Britney was standing outside the ticket office, where she and her pen pal had agreed to meet. She had no way to announce her presence other than a sign with the name of the person who she was waiting for. Admittedly that made her seem more like a cab driver than a waiting friend, but she hadn’t sent any photos of herself in any of the letters. None of them had looked good at all. Luckily when the pen pal came out of the terminal, Britney was able to recognise her from her pictures and shouted to point out the sign. “Hey, Emily. Over here.”

Emily heard the call and replied. “Oh, So YOU’RE Britney. It’s so nice to finally see you. Sorry I’m late out, but this station didn’t have any warning signs.”

Britney was confused by this statement. “I thought there was a sign saying “Danger: No Pushing”.” But then she dismissed it. “They probably just took it down since I was last here.”

Emily was concerned. “Now that you mention it, a couple of signs have been going missing in Panorama City lately, mainly stop signs.”

“Never mind that now.”, Britney interjected. “So tell me, how’s Serena doing?”

But as the two continued to speak, Lee walked out of the terminal. In the 8 years since he had received his powers, he had been learning to use them to their fullest potential. He needed to steal words from signs and books to use his powers adequately. But having moved on to Diablo Grove, he had discovered one of the 3 targets that he had been told to destroy was right there in front of him. “Well now, little lady. If you’re not gonna bother being discreet, then neither will I.” He transformed into his Altranger form, a red-skinned creature with five horns on his face; three pointing upwards, two pointing downwards. He also had a permanent growl expression on his face. He pulled a pistol from his tattered belt and loaded the word “danger” into it. He then fired it at one of the pillars.

Suddenly, the whole building started to shake. “Is that an earthquake? In this part of the country?”, Emily asked, frightened.

“I don’t think so.”, Britney responded. Then she noticed several red-tendriled creatures in yellow robes and brown armour, seemingly emerging from the walls. “I think those guys might have something to do with this. I’d better see where they’re going.”

“Wait, this could be dangerous.”, Emily tried to warn. But Britney had already started running and Morphing. “Looks like it’s the day I’ve been waiting for.”

* * *

 

Across town, in Mitch and Dave’s class, one of the students in the back heard his phone get an alert. Gray was annoyed at this. “Mr. Higgins, we are supposed to put our phones on silent during lesson time.”

“Sorry, Mr. Gray.” The boy replied. “But I just got a news update. Apparently, some kind of horned freak and a load of spaghetti-headed monsters are attacking the train station.”

Gray took this in. Curse that Brotherhood of Chronos. They couldn’t even wait until these dumb kids got had recess to stage an attempt to put an Altranger in charge. He’d have to get his Liege and his dumb friend out of class so they could investigate. “Mr. Withers, you and your friend have to go to the Storage Closet to mop up this mess I made.” To prevent anyone’s from discovering the truth, he dropped the glass jug of water on the floor… along with several exam papers leftover from the previous semester. “And please take as much time as you need. I wouldn’t want your task to go off the rails.”

Mitch nodded in understanding and dragged Dave out of class with him. “What was that about?”, Dave said, confused. “He told us to clear that mess up before he actually made it.”

“You really aren’t too bright, are you?”, Mitch sighed. “We have to help Britney at the station, your reservations be damned.”

* * *

 

At the station, Britney had followed the red creatures to their master, who she figured (correctly) was an Altranger. She heard him talking. “Now then, you Moogers work for me now. Any of you bubs want to walk out, y’all welcome to.” Apparently this guy fancied himself as a bit of cowboy. One of the “Moogers” tried to walk away, only for the Altranger to shoot him in the back. Only instead of killing him, it seemed to freeze him solid. “Any more of you punks feel lucky?” Apparently, none of them did, as they quickly fell into line. Britney was so startled that she didn’t realised that there was a misplaced bar nearby until she’d accidentally touched it, making an audible noise that alerted the enemy. “Someone’s nearby. Go get ’em boys.”

Britney pulled out her Tiger Bo and proceeded to fight off the Moogers. “These guys are tough, but I’m the only thing keeping Emily and all these other people safe.”, she said to no-one in particular. As she finished talking, Emily came up to the battle, but before Britney could tell her to get to safety, Emily picked up the discarded pipe and began fighting off Moogers with it. “Emily, how did you get so good with a pipe?”, Britney asked, surprised.

“I’m one-sixteenth Japanese, on my mother’s side.”, was the answer Emily explained. “She always made sure that me and my sister trained for some threat that supposedly appeared every 25 years. But then one day, 20 years ago, a man came to our door. He told me that she and her team had succeeded in locking them away forever, but most of them wouldn’t be coming back, including her. I didn’t believe it, but I kept up my training, in case the evil that took my mother away came back.”

It was then that Mitch and Dave, now Morphed as well, showed up. “Sorry we’re late. We had to wait for an excuse to come here.”, Mitch said, before he noticed Emily. “I assume this is the friend you were going to meet.”

It was then that Ignaroma seemed to realise she wasn’t involved in this story yet, so she butted in over the comms. “Oh sure, just go and blow the fact that Britney is a Power Ranger to a total stranger, why don’t you?”

“She already knew, Ignaroma.”, Britney interjected. “I kinda morphed in front of her eyes. Come to think of it, I’m surprised she didn’t show more of a reaction.”

“That’s because I already saw it happen.”, Emily replied, calmly pulling out a Power Cog. “Back in 2011, when you gave me this to hold on to and told me who you were. That’s why I became your friend: because I already knew I would.”

“Can we cut the chit-chat and get back to the battle?”, the Altranger growled. “I don’t have all day.”

“Ignaroma, take us to 2011.”, Britney requested over the comms, before turning to Emily. “What day did we meet again?”

“January 24th”

“Roger that.”, Ignaroma responded, beaming them up to the Nexus Hub. “By the way, Dave and Britney, your Zords are now up and running in case you need them.” With that information imparted, they set off.

* * *

 

**Outside Panorama City, 2011**

Stoica had just finished converting her darling little victim into an Altranger, when she saw the Rangers’ Nexus Hub appeared in the sky. “Drat, and I hadn’t even come up with a name for you yet. Oh well, Giga-Drones!” She threw a set of figures into the air, hitting them with her growth disc.

“I’ll need a few more cattle to wrangle those Rangers, missy.”, the new Altranger grunted. He loaded a “help wanted” sign into his pistol, firing it at the ground. This opened up a crack through which a group of Moogers appeared. “This should even the odds.”

“That’s not evening the odds.”, Mitch commented. He pulled out the Ninja Steel Cog and inserted it into his QuartzMorpher. A pair of clock hands appeared, with the minute hand pointed towards 7 o’clocK and the hour hand pointed at one. Then a seconds hand appeared, pointing towards eleven. “It’s Morphin’ Time! Ninja Steel!” Ninja Star patterns appeared on the left side of his body and the sides of his helmet, with his belt and gloves beings swapped out. “THIS is evening the odds.”

“Good idea.”, Britney said, locking her new Power Cog into her QuartzMorpher. “Go! Go! Samurai!” The same clock hands appeared, now positioned for 1:30:55. Japanese symbols, particularly Romaji, with some Katakana gratuitously mixed in. Finally, the kanji for “Earth” appeared on the sides of her helmet. “This is sweet.” 

And thus the fighting began in earnest. Mitch went after Stoica and the Giga-Drones. “Element Star! Ninja Earth Attack!” He pushed the Star Blade into the ground, causing dirt to spurt out and knock the robots back. 

“Ew, you got some in my nails.”, Stoica moaned. “Okay, no more Miss Nice Alien.” She pulled an axe from her holster and crossed with Mitch. “You’re really starting to get on my nerves.” 

“I guess I just have a thing for dishing out dirt onto people.”, Mitch snarked. 

Dave went after the Moogers. “Okay, So you were the minions for the Samurai Rangers’ enemies. And since they’ve been erased, you should’ve taken over the world in my era. But since my memories arent conflicting or anything….” He stopped to call Ignaroma. “Has the present changed, or am I just overthinking this hole thing?”  

“You’re overthinking it.”, Ignaroma yelled. “Since I didn’t make it clear to you before, I’ll do it now. When the Legendary Rangers are erased by the Brotherhood of Chronos, History corrects itself to erase the sources of conflicts as well. Most of those villains may exist, but in the new version of casualty, they never threatened Earth.” 

Dave was happy to hear this. “Then, in that case, I don’t have to worry about what we’re dong in taking the powers of Legendary Rangers. Now I can face down these creeps and beat them.” But they had already run off while he was distracted.  

Meanwhile, the Altranger was fighting Britney. “You’re pretty good at fighting for a girl.”, he commented. 

“Hey, less of the inappropriate gender discrimination.”, Britney yelled at him. She pulled a yellow disc from her belt, inserted it onto the sword she was wielding and set it spinning. “Spin Sword, Earth Slicer!” 

Mitch and Dave looked up towards her. “Ok, let’s sync up.”, they both said as they pressed their sync buttons. Their new appearances matched Britney’s, only Mitch’s symbols translated to “fire”, while Dave’s could be deciphered as “water”. They then called for their Samurai forms’ weapons.  

“Fire Smasher!” 

“Hydro Bow!” 

Mitch folded his Fire Smasher into cannon mode, after which Britney placed her Earth Slicer in the ammo slot and Dave positioned the Hydro Bow behind the latter’s weapon. “Let’s see him stand up to this.” Dave fired, sending the Earth Slicer spinning into the Altranger, blowing him to pieces. 

“Well now, that’s disappointing.”, Stoica commented. She pulled out and locked her growth disc into her gauntlet. “Don’t worry, I'll make you all better.” She fired her disc at the remains of her servant, restoring him as a giant. “I’ll leave the rest to you.”, she said as she teleported back to base. 

The Rangers, seeng the giant Altranger, decided to call their Zords. “Red Launcher, deploy!” 

“Blue Skimmer, deploy!” 

“Yellow Roller, deploy!” 

In addition to Mitch’s falcon-themed jet, a whale-themed hovercraft and a tiger-themed ground vehicle appeared, which were occupied by Dave and Britney respectively. “Ok, I think we should try and combine these bad boys.”, Mitch suggested. 

“Ok.”, thenother two replied. All three depressed a lever on their consoles. Red Launcher once again assumed its warrior mode, only this time the right arm and left legs were still folded back. Blue Skimmer reconfigured itself into a blade and attached itself as an arm. Yellow Roller folded the back half of itself upwards, so that it could connect as the new leg. Then, a circular area on the head turned a pointed area 90 degrees anti-clockwise, deploying a helmet that covered all but its face. 

“Battleforce Megazord: Speed-Blade Formation, Assembly Complete!” 

“Whoop-de-doo.” You got yerselves a fancy robot there. It’s cute, but it ain’t gonna make a difference.”, the Altranger commented. He then started attacking. 

“Let’s show him why this is called speed mode.”, Mitch said to the others, before all of them clutched their joysticks. This allowed the Megazord to easily avoid most of his attacks, while getting a few in of its own. “Now let’s finish this guy.” The Megazord accelerated towards the Altranger and slashed at him with the sword-arm. “Speed-Blade Slash! Final Attack!”

The slashes hit the Altranger, blowing him up, leaving only a confused Lee and a Power Cog, which Britney left down to pick up. “I’ll make sure that this gets to Emily.”, she yelled towards the others before heading off. 

“Should we tell her that Gray is moonlighting as our teacher now?”, Dave asked. 

“Nah, let's wait ‘til we get back to class to see her face.”, Mitch answered, eagerly awaiting THAT expression on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you can see the characters added to the top banner, you should know what seasons I intend to cover. But here are some rules for your own submissions.
> 
> Don’t play favourites and have the characters gush over your favourite team. Let them form their own opinion from in universe evidence. 
> 
> Don’t have the characters ask unnecessary questions about plot holes. 
> 
> The Zordon era is off limits, due to in universe reasons that will be revealed later. Time Force is also off limits for similar reasons.
> 
> Seasons set in the future or alternate timelines are fair game, provided you give an explanation. 
> 
> So in short, stick to filler unless I say otherwise. I’ll be sticking to plot relevant episodes.


	4. All Part of the Show Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at the theatre turns into an encounter with another Altranger and another legendary ally.

**Los Diablos Theatre, 2006.**

“What’s the point of it all?”, Lewis Salevarg, stage name The Fantastic Felonius, asked himself. “I’m a hack, all my tricks have been done before, and by better men than me.” He slammed his fist against the stage. “My mother was right, I should have become a maitre’d.”

“Now what kind of talk is that?”, came a female voice from behind. Lewis turned around, only to have something plunged into his chest by a blue, angelic woman. “Dragotskai, I am Stoica. I’m giving you the power to perform some real magic. Not even your most passionate critics will be able to debunk you. In return, all I ask is that you destroy these 3 when they eventually discover you.” She projected images of Mitch, Dave and Britney into his head. “Do we have a deal?” A devilish grin crossed Salevarg’s face.

“It would be my pleasure.”, he said, as he transformed into a more monstrous appearance. This new form had a tattered cape, with two large strips on both of his shoulders. He had a pair of upside-down claws pointing outwards from his forearms, with a large bulky object dangling from his chest. Finally, his face was an emaciated horror, with a helmet that had feather-like spikes protruding from his face. “Let’s make the magic happen.”, Dragotskai declared in his low, guttural voice.

* * *

 

**Los Diablos County Jail, 2019.**

Chris was looking at himself in the mirror, trying to pull out the strands of stubble that he had started to grow inside the prison. It was painful, but not as much as the horrors he had witnessed in the war with Valoris. “How long until they’re inclined to let us out?”, he asked.

“About 2 days.”, was the response from his partner, Kelly. She was trying to comb her hair with a twig that had dropped in the courtyard. Conditions in this prison were THAT unacceptably appalling. “We’re lucky they only gave us 3 weeks in prison, even with us refusing to defend ourselves in court.”

“I still say we should’ve tried to tell them our side of the story.”, Chris said, not happy to be reminded of how unfriendly the sheriff had been during the interrogation.”

“Who would’ve believed us?”, Kelly argued. “If anything, defending ourselves would’ve gotten us thrown in what some would’ve called a “lunatic bin”. It’s a good thing we didn’t do much damage, or cause any loss of life. Really, this was our best cause of action.”

“Yeah, the one that lets that kid continue on the road to total domination.”, Chris replied, sarcastically. “I bet he’s probably planning to get his next power set right now.

* * *

 

**The Theater, 12 Hours Later.**

“How’d you get these seats?”, Dave yelled into Mitch’s ears, to the annoyance of everyone sitting in the same row. “I’ve been wanting to see the Fantastic Felonius for months now.”

“My aunt won them in a competition.”, Mitch whispered to him, with mild annoyance. “And keep it down, someone could throw us out if we’re not careful.” With that point covered, he continued his explanation. “She couldn’t come due to other commitments, so she let me give the other ticket to you. Personally, I’ve been intrigued by this guy for a while now. Overnight, he went from being one of the biggest hacks out there to one of the greatest hits in the state.”

“They say that the magic tricks he pulls are so impressive that they must be magic.” The two boys turned towards the new voice. It came from a brunette woman. She was middle-aged, but both Mitch and Dave thought that they would date her if there wasn’t an age gap.

“And you are?”, was all Mitch had to say.

The woman handed him a business card. “Nikki Pimvare, professional magic debunker. I can tell how most tricks are performed by regular magicians, but Felonius confuses me. I’ve not been able to tell how he does ANY of his tricks.”

“Interesting.”, another voice, this one Male, commented from behind them. Nikki, Mitch and Dave all turned towards him. “Oh I’m sorry. I had no idea about the things this man was capable of. I only came here because a man in a suit came up to me and left a ticket in my….” He paused to think about this last part. “Shirt.”

Before any further discussions could be lobbied, the lights switched off. “Ladies and Gentlemen, if you’d please take your seats, the show isn’t about to start.”

The curtains lifted, revealing the Fantastic Felonius, in a gaudy suit with an even more tasteless cravat. “Welcome Ladies And Gentlemen to the first in a long line of scheduled shows at this venue over the next six months.” Before he could continue, he looked into the audience and saw two of the faces that had become engraved inside his brain for nearly 15 years. So he decided to carry out his mission of elimination on these two, but with some refuge in audacity over the disappearance case when the police came to investigate. “You two over there, Fith and Sixth from the left, third row down, come on up here.”

A pair of spotlights were shone on Dave and Mitch. Which Mitch thought was strange, since there weren’t any spotlights before the lights went out. Nonetheless, he said to Dave “I think we should go up there, for the sake of the crowd.” Dave nodded and joined him on stage.

“Now for my first trick, I shall make these two directly disappear.”, The magician declared. “No boxes, no curtains and no way to conceal them. How do I do it? That’s for me to know, and you to try and find out.” He began waving his hands. “Ellarium Vanishio!”

With a Series of sparkles, the two vanished from the stage. The whole crowd was amazed at this, except for the man who had talked to the boys before the show. He was worried.

* * *

 

**Britney’s House, 5 Miles down the road.**

“Are you up in there, Britney?”

Britney, annoyed at having her beauty sleep disrupted, went to the door. “For the last time Grandma, yes!” But when she opened the door, the person on the other side wasn’t her grandmother. It was Gray, complete with the same suit that he seemed to think was high fashion. “Oh, it’s you, what do you want?”

“Your friends have been kidnapped.”, Gray said urgently. “An Altranger moonlighting as a magician tricked them into his disappearing act. And I doubt that they’ll be reappearing any time in the future.”

“Britney, who’s in there?”, came the voice of her younger sister Caitlin. “If it’s a boy, I’m telling Grandma.”

“Caitlin, don’t you dare!”, Britney yelled down the hallway.

“Too late, I’m heading down.”, a reply which was soon followed by a sound of footsteps.

Britney turned to Gray. “Do you have any way to make sure they forget you were ever here?”

“I’ll get on it.”, was the reply she’s received. “As soon as you set out to help the others.”

As she prepared to morph and head out, her Grandmother called out. “Britney Henrietta Evans, do you have a boy in there?”

“No Grandma, I’d have brought him home and introduced him if I had.”, was what she yelled. As soon as she was sure there’s was no reply headed her way, she set out.

* * *

**The Edge of Time**

“Master”, Vanger reported to Grimlon. “It seems that the Yellow Ranger escaped from Dragotskai and is on her way to rescue the other two.”

Vanger fully expected to see Stoica summoned so that Grimlon would punish her for failure. But instead, he seemed to be okay with it. “Good. While it may be unfortunate that Stoica failed, it gives me a chance to test out my newest system. He indicated a machine that had been recently installed in the ship. “The Kinetic Alien Intelligent Jumbo INducer can take any creature from the history, or as it is now, alternate history, of the Rangers, and make a copy that exists solely to follow our orders.”

“You didn’t think to get this machine earlier?”, Vanger growled. “This could have helped us greatly in past battles.”

This got him a bolt of lightning from Grimlon. “This machine has taken me the better part of a year to build. I only now have a way to power this machine infinitely.” He held up a transparent canister of green liquid. “Pure, un-concentrated Morph-X. Obtained from a mutual contact in the Cyber Dimension, in exchange for the technology for our Giga-Drones.” He inserted the canister into the machine and pressed a selection of buttons. “Ripperat, Iceage, Matacore; Resurrect!”

The three legendary monsters were spawned from the machine, before being teleported to 2019.

* * *

**Los Diablos Theatre, 2019**

“You do realise this could be taken the wrong way in court.”, Mitch commented to Lewis, who had chained him and Dave to a wall in a dungeon. “I mean, everyone knew you were a hack, but who knew you were a …?”

“I am not a hack anymore!”, Lewis yelled. “Not since I became able to do this.” He transformed into Dragotskai. “All I had to do in return for this was wait for, and execute, you two, along with your friend when I find her.”

“I wouldn’t say that in front of him.”, Mitch said, indicating Dave, who was now angrily trying to pull himself free of the chains. “In fact, I REALLY wouldn’t say that in front of him.”

“He can try to escape all he likes.”, Dragotskai growled. “He can’t do anything to break through enchanted chains.”

“But I can.” Before Dragotskai could react to the voice, a series of sword strikes occurred and the chains were cut completely. Then the source of the voice appeared. To Dave and Mitch’s shock, it was the man who had commented on their conversation earlier. “I knew you were using real magic the minute I saw your show. So I stuck around, hoping to find where you were keeping these two.”

“Impressive deductions.”, Dragotskai growled. “But who are you?”

“Someone who knows that you weren’t chosen by the Mystic Force.”, the man said, before moving his arms in fancy ways. “Ancient Mystic Mode!” With a series of sparkles, he was transformed into a red-horned form, with a purple cape and a sword and shield. “Burning heart of fire, I am Leanbow! Defender of Truth and Justice!”

* * *

**Halfway to the theatre from Britney’s house.**

Britney had morphed and was on her way to the theatre, when she was attacked by three monsters. One was a blue creature, with multiple horns on his head, a sword in his hand, the second was a creature that looked like it was made of ice and the third resembled a rodent-man with scythe-like chainsaws for hands. “Whoever you guys are, I can’t let you get in my way.” She inserted the Samurai Power Cog into her QuartzMorpher. “Nexus Future, Now!”

She transformed into the Yellow Ranger, with her Morpher announcing. “Yellow Ranger, ready! Legend Mode! Go Go, Samurai!”

“Let’s dance, boys.”, Britney said confidently, before charging them with the Spin Sword. However, only the ice monster went down as easily as she expected. The other two used their respective weapons to fight back, with the chainsaw-rodent cutting through her sword and the other one knocking her down.

As this happened, Stoica teleported in to watch the show in progress. “Goodbye, Yellow Ranger. At least you’ll go out knowing your friends will be with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since no-one has replied to my offers, I’ve decided to carry the rest of the series myself. This will result in a lot of truncated plot points, but it will be over sooner. 
> 
> This particular chapter wasn’t on the schedule, but I did plan to write it. Which is why the guest character isn’t listed in the characters sheet yet. He’ll be there by the next time I update.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this fix came about because I recently started watching Kamen Rider Zi-O and got hooked on it (especially the .5 episodes). I noticed that the rules they established for the Another Riders was very similar to one of Power Rangers’ rules for the Morphing Grid (namely, only one can hold the powers at a time). So I decided to tweak the concept and see how it would work for a Power Rangers Series. If the general reception is positive, then I will spin this out into a series when I get the time.
> 
> I will also be accepting anyone who wishes to contribute to this story as a co-writer, if they so choose. Namely because after chapter 3, I only have a few ideas on what I want to happen and when to implement them. I also have rules on what teams you can use, so be sure to consult me about that.


End file.
